1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to search industries and, more particularly to special purpose machines, systems, methods and computer instructions for providing listings of results indicative of a hierarchical relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users employ Internet searches to locate and identify information on the Internet. For example, a user may visit an Internet search-website and submit a web-search query for the keyword “shopping” in anticipation of receiving a listing of webpages or other resources related to “shopping”. These types of searches help users quickly and easily find information on the Internet.
When a user submits a web-search query, a search engine identifies search results that relate to the search query and provides the search results for display to the user. For example, upon the user submitting a web-search query for the term “shopping”, the search engine may reference an index to identify web pages that include content related to “shopping”, and provide a listing of the identified web pages for display to the user. Similar listing of results may be provided in other context, such as map-based searches, user check-in locations and the like. Unfortunately, traditional listings of results provide a limited amount of information about the displayed search results. For example, a set of search results may include a simple ranked listing that provides no indication of relationships between the search results.